


Only happy accidents

by itsminayomi



Category: Super Junior, The Big Bang Theory (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Pining, Romantic Comedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 10:13:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30137976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsminayomi/pseuds/itsminayomi
Summary: “We don’t make mistakesJust happy accidents”Bob Ross“You guys have to sign here and here.” Donghae takes the pen from Hyukjae and he signs over his printed name. “On monday we’ll file for an annulment and this marriage will be over. ““I don’t know if I want to sign it.” Sehun says after five seconds have passed. This makes the two men in front of him look at each other, confusion evident on their faces. There’s also a tinge of irritation on Hyukjae’s face but it goes as quickly as it comes.It’s Leeteuk hyung and Siwon’s pre-wedding dinner and it’s not the couple of the night that’s causing the pre-wedding drama.
Relationships: Lee Donghae/Lee Hyukjae | Eunhyuk
Kudos: 7





	Only happy accidents

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by that one episode from The Big Bang Theory where Leonard finds out Penny got married to Zack in Las Vegas

“I can’t believe Masi is finally tying the knot! He’s basically married to his job, sometimes I find it a miracle he and Teukie hyung started dating.” Donghae has foregone helping his best friend pack and has instead taken interest in Hyukjae’s accessory case.

“They’ve been skirting around each other for god knows how long, I was starting to think fate got tired of trying to set them up with each other.” Hyukjae continues to fold the clothes he has set aside into his suitcase. He looks over to the pile of clothes Donghae was supposed to help him fold, and is relieved that it was at least smaller than it originally was.

“Sometimes I’d imagine just locking them both in a room and leaving them there until they’ve both confessed, but then we did that when we were in college and all we ever got was a scolding from Siwon cause we forgot Teukie hyung was claustrophobic.” 

They both remember that day awfully well. In their defense, Hyuk and Hae weren’t the only ones who were getting tired of Siwon and Leeteuk walking on eggshells with each other, it was their entire friend group plus all those who have seen the two of them together, made the assumption that they were a couple only for their claim to be shot down by one of them (or both, but not without their faces beet red and eyes looking anywhere than the other).

“Never knew Siwon had it in him to pick the lock, turns out Heechul hyung isn’t the only one with surprises.” calm laughter fills the air as they continue to pack after reminiscing, getting into a steady rhythm once again.

“Do you ever think about it?” Hyukjae almost wasn’t able to catch that question, had it not been in the room. “I did before, then the more I thought about it the more it makes me cringe cause you know how Siwon tends to be such a Captain America.” Ironically, Siwon did dress up as said Marvel hero once for a Halloween costume party back in college. It had been a fun ordeal, at least except for Leeteuk hyung, simply because everyday Siwon already had a crowd of fans, both girls and boys, he had to nicely fend off when he’s running late for classes. Captain America Siwon, however, just unleashed a flurry of crazy the moment he stepped into the room. 

“Not that,  _ idiot _ ,” Donghae throws one of his balled-up socks at the back of his head, “I meant getting married.” and if the room wasn’t as quiet as it was now, Hyukjae would have failed to hear it.

_ Oh.  _ “I guess, yeah, at some point I did.” he said coupled with a shrug of his shoulders, trying to appear nonchalant but who was he fooling really, Donghae or himself.

“At some point?” this stops Donghae from what he was doing and turns to fully face him “You never thought about it again?”

“Not recently, no. I mean, who am I supposed to imagine it with?” Hyukjae sincerely hopes Donghae just drops the subject, curse his body for having a mind of its own whenever the other is involved.  _ Clearly,  _ there was no reason for him to feel nervous and start sweating like a sinner at church for a question Donghae asked out of pure curiosity. Count on his heart and mind to make a big deal out of everything involving Donghae, his best friend since high school and the sole person who has his heart for only God knows how long.

“I don’t know, do you have to imagine it with someone specific?”

_ I try not to but ever since you wore that black tux for prom when we were in high school, my mind just automatically assigns you as my groom.  _ “No, but like what’s the point of thinking about it when you don’t have anyone you want it with?”  _ Nice save Hyukjae,  _ he can feel his inner self cringing at his feeble attempt at ending the topic.

“I guess you’re right,” although his back was towards Donghae, Hyukjae could hear the pout in his best friend’s voice, “that’s kind of sad Hyukkie. I always thought you’d make a great husband.” Hyukjae just knows that the last statement wasn’t supposed to reach his ears and as much as he doesn’t want to add fuel to the fire that is alight in his heart, it still gives him a sense of fulfillment that his best friend thinks that way. Even if possibly Donghae thinks he’d be willing to marry anyone that isn’t him. With how strongly Hyukjae had loved and is continuing to love his best friend, he’s more than positive that it’d take more than a decade to move on and move forward with someone else. Falling in love with his best friend had always been as easy as counting. 

  
  
  
  


“Everybody shut up!” Heechul shouts and bangs the roll of paper in his hand on the table like it was his own personal gavel, to further gather the attention of everyone in the room as if his voice wasn’t loud enough already. “Listen up, as much as we all would love to have individual hotel rooms for the wedding, it costs too much money and  _ one  _ of the grooms is very adamant that they don’t spend  _ that  _ much money even if the other groom is very willing to spend anyway.” even if Heechul doesn’t say it, the way he pointedly looks over to Leeteuk hyung whilst he was talking was enough. Plus add to the fact that Siwon doesn’t spare a single dime whenever it involves his precious Teukie. 

Ever since Heechul hyung learned Leeteuk hyung chose him out of everyone to be his best man, he has used his new-found power to somehow get a free joyride in living in luxury, even if it would just be a day. 

When Siwon suggested his groom-to-be to ride a limousine on his way to the wedding venue, Heechul suggested why not get Leeteuk hyung’s whole entourage to ride with him.  _ Besides, Leeteuk hyung gets super fussy when he’s nervous, having us ride with him would help calm his nerves and not ruin his hair and makeup.  _

The first,  _ and last _ , time Heechul hyung went with the couple for the wedding cake tasting was when he was almost successful in convincing Siwon and the pastry chef to make one giant traditional wedding cake, complete with 3 tiers of delicious cake and surround it with a multitude of miniature wedding cakes for all who would attend because  _ you only get to eat the wedding cake once, might as well have the same excitement of cutting into one.  _ Leeteuk hyung was never one for violence but admittedly he would physically drag Heechul hyung out of the bakery, or any other place, again if absolutely needed.

Hyukjae still could not believe to this day that there was a limit to how much Leeteuk would tolerate Heechul’s antics, he just secretly wishes that he was there to witness it.

“So for everyone’s convenience, I’ll let you all pair up and once you’re both in agreement come to me so I can list your pairs and give your assigned rooms once everything is booked and ready.” everyone breaks out into mini clusters after Heechul waves them off, the best man himself approaching the couple probably going for another attempt of making Siwon spend more than necessary.

“Hyukkie do you want to share a room with me?” Donghae asks him, their friends conversing and laughing at whatever they were talking about serves as background noise, it’s not like his best friend even needs to ask. They came in a pair, always have and always will—hopefully.

“Hmm, can I get back to you on that?” he teases instead, already looking forward to his best friend’s disbelief in the form of his eyes widening along with his eyebrows disappearing into his bangs, which are in need of a trim but Hyukjae secretly wishes he didn’t as it makes him look even cuter, and his jaw falling open.

As he expected Donghae looks the way he always does whenever Hyukjae teases him, with the addition of a slap on his shoulder. Honestly, it’s like they haven’t known each other for years. “Wha- literally no one has asked you yet, I was right beside you this whole time!”

“Chill will you, I’m just messing. Of course, I’d like that, it’s not like you had to ask.”

“I just wanted to make sure we see each other almost every day, what if you’re already tired of seeing me?”

“You know that won’t ever happen—”

“Yah, you two, stop tiptoeing around each other. I already noted you two would be sharing one room.” Heechul was always successful in breaking the bubble the two best friends have unconsciously encased themselves in whenever they’re together, and it doesn’t matter who else is there, you best believe that a friend or two of theirs would either be snickering on the side while Heechul continues to point out the obvious or there would be knowing smiles on their faces while they shake their heads at the older’s antics. There’s just no in-between.

“C’mon now Chullie, stop making fun of the kids.” Leeteuk lands a firm hand on Heechul’s shoulder, directing a disapproving look on Heechul which causes a grimace on the latter’s face. “Everyone, let’s go eat lunch they’re ready for us now.” and it’s like a switch has been flipped, Leeteuk’s back to having a motherly smile for everyone in the room. 

When Hyukjae drifts his gaze a little behind the two eldest, he sees the conflict on Siwon’s face as he has a loving gaze at his fiance all the while trying his best to stop the laughter that’s threatening to escape from his lips for Heechul’s shutdown. Overall, just a typical day at the office.

“God I still can’t believe it, I can’t wait to get married to him.” Leeteuk receives a peck on his cheek from his fiance seated on his right and a series of playful jabs from Heechul on his left, everyone at the table sharing the same sentiments. Those two took too long to get where they are but it just makes the moment all the more precious.

“Hyung, if you really can’t wait, you could try those wedding chapels at Vegas. When Sehun and I were still together we got drunk and had a cute little fake wedding ceremony.” 

_ What?  _ Hyukjae almost spits out the orange juice he has in his mouth, did he just hear that correctly?

Everyone's attention is now directed at Donghae, equally dumbfounded and somewhat in a trance, you could actually see the question marks at the tops of their heads. 

“ _ What? _ You do know those are real, right?” Shindong, who’s usually calm and would rather watch from the sidelines when things like this go down, was the first one to break the silence. 

Judging by the looks on everyone’s faces, Donghae is beginning to sense that his story is not delivering the comic relief that he intended it to be. “No they’re not, we got married by an Elvis impersonator.” his voice sounding smaller and smaller as he’s nearing the end of the sentence. 

“Those are real Hae, they make you sign a certificate and everything. The officiant is as real as you can get.” 

“But—but it didn’t seem real.”

“Hae, listen to me, you need to talk to Sehun about this. Someday it’s going to bite you in the ass and it’s better to get it annulled now than have to deal with the stress later on.” it always amazes Hyukjae at how their Leeteuk hyung could remain calm in the midst of the chaos, yet now why does it feel like Donghae’s not the only one who needs to be shaken awake to the gravity of what he’s done.  _ Why does his chest feel so heavy all of a sudden? _

“I found annulment papers online, you can print them out and sign them before the wedding and deal with the processing when you get home.” Shindong joins the small huddle that has surrounded Donghae, the phone in his hand is laid in front of Donghae, who is quick to look over the online copy of the document.

“I need to call Sehun, excuse me.” Donghae leaves the room with his phone already pressed against his ear, the once jolly room is now left in disbelief and concern. 

Leeteuk, who already has his mind swimming with concerns for his own wedding, looks over to the one person that has remained silent all throughout the revelation. “You okay there Hyukkie?” 

“Huh—what?” only then does Hyukjae notice that everyone’s eyes are now on him, even Heechul seems to be worried that he hasn’t said a word since Donghae’s confession.

“What’s going on in that mind of yours?” 

“Nothing, nothing I’m fine hyung.” he shakes his head and shows everyone a sorry excuse of a smile, feeling a little out of breath he quickly stands from his chair and mutters a quick  _ I’m going to the restroom _ and leaves the room without waiting for a reply. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


Hyukjae returns to their shared hotel room after spending hours wandering around the area. He went out abruptly for a walk after lunch and forced himself to attend dinner when the vibration of his phone was already too much from the missed texts from his friends, he also didn’t want to add to the stress Leeteuk was already feeling. 

He didn’t do much, he just walked to distract himself from the thoughts and feelings that have bombarded him since lunch. He has long come to terms with the fact that all he’d ever be was Donghae’s best friend, and honestly, it has been a double-edged sword since that realization. 

There’s a reason why the two best friends are always the subject of their friend’s teasing. Hyukjae couldn’t have been more obvious with the heart eyes and kind gestures, too bad Donghae was their most oblivious friend. 

And although it has hurt Hyukjae whenever Donghae comes up to him to tell him that someone asks the other out on a date, Hyukjae has genuinely been happy for the relationships Donghae has been with other people. But that doesn’t mean that he doesn’t beat himself about being a coward for the nth time.

Out of all the people Donghae has been with, there was only one person that he has felt envious of.

Oh Sehun has everything Hyukjae could only dream of having; a tall, model-like physique with an equally handsome face that could easily endorse the most expensive luxury brands, and most importantly, he had the right to show Donghae off as a lover. Those months that the two had dated were the most agonizing for Hyukjae, but when he sees Donghae’s bright aura after a date with Sehun, Hyukjae feels guilty for being miserable when his best friend is the happiest he’s been. C’mon, who was he kidding? He could never go against someone like Sehun, the guy breathes and Hyukjae has already lost. So although it was a hard pill to swallow, Hyukjae fully supported the relationship. 

“Is there something bothering you Hyukkie?” Donghae’s concerned expression greets him and he remembers that he’s already returned to their hotel room. Hyukjae shakes his head and avoids meeting Donghae’s inquiring eyes, “What—oh, it’s nothing I’m just really tired.” 

“You were really quiet during dinner too.” 

“I wasn’t really hungry” Rare were the times he regrets being stuck in one room with his best friend, tonight might have to break that streak when Hyukjae feels like he’d break in cold sweat when Donghae keeps asking him these questions. He’s succeeded in appearing perfectly fine in front of his best friend, he doesn’t plan on breaking that tonight either. 

“...if you say so.” Donghae sounds disappointed and not fully convinced but at least he seems to let Hyukjae go with the lie. “Oh, by the way, Sehun is coming over so he could sign the papers.”

_ What?  _ “Couldn’t he just sign it digitally and send you a copy for printing?” without meaning to, Hyukjae’s visibly annoyed. He needs to get out of there or else he’d say something he’ll regret.

“He said he was near the area so it’s no big deal.”

Hyukjae doesn’t know what pushes him over the edge, must be the nonchalant shrug of Donghae’s shoulders as if what he revealed earlier wasn’t as big of a deal anymore or maybe it’s the smile the other has that blossomed at the prospect of having his ex come over on such short notice. It doesn’t matter anymore, Hyukjae loses control and sees green with jealousy. “Of course it’s no big deal, just say the word, and the man’s moving mountains just to get what you want.”

“What’s  _ your  _ problem? Sehun’s a nice guy, he wants this over with as much as the rest of us.”

“I just think it’s unnecessary to have him come here, it’s not like you’re the one engaged.” 

“I don’t get why you suddenly have an attitude, I asked you if you were fine but obviously, you lied. So I’ll ask you again, what’s the deal?” Donghae tries to meet his eyes, his gaze determined to get something resembling the truth out of Hyukjae. Too bad he’s feeling petty. “I’m just annoyed that you let something like this happen, I get it you guys were drunk but this is a whole new level of  _ stupid _ .”

You could hear a pin drop with how fast the room fell silent, the fire that has lit and was burning in Hyukjae’s core has been extinguished with Donghae’s widened eyes, if he would have gazed a little longer he’d see the tears that were already forming in the corner of his best friend’s eyes. 

“I’m sorry I’m not capable of being perfect, and to think I’d at least have one person to lean on.” Hyukjae expects the slamming of the door yet he still flinches at the impact. The gravity of what he spilled weighed heavy on him, his heart hurt more as his mind replayed the betrayed expression Donghae had on before he left. 

That night Hyukjae prays he hasn’t lost the only relationship he has with the person he holds dear.

  
  


The morning after was dead silent. Despite having to share a room, Donghae has done a good job of treating Hyukjae like he wasn’t there and the other welcomes the cold treatment openly. A big part of Hyukjae wants to cross over to Donghae’s side of the room and apologize. But when he gets to the part where his best friend would ask him why he acted the way he did last night, Hyukjae’s mind could not conjure a believable lie without exposing his longest-kept secret. 

Instead, Hyukjae resigns his plan and leaves for breakfast first. Maybe the short walk to the hotel buffet would clear his head and give him a better idea of how to apologize to his best friend. 

  
  


“Good morning Hyukkie, is Hae still asleep?” Siwon appeared next to him as he was placing warm toast on his plate, the breakfast buffet smelled phenomenal, he couldn't wait to get a cup of warm cocoa.

“Nah, he’s already awake but he wanted to stay in bed a little longer.” 

“Figures, the beds here feel like they’re made of clouds.”

“Tell me about it, I think I might have snored last night with how deep my sleep was.” Siwon cackles at that and laughing along with him lifts Hyukjae’s mood a tad bit. When they’ve filled their plates with a suitable amount of breakfast items, they settle on a table near the tall window that showcases one of the hotel’s pools.

“Are you okay now? Yesterday was definitely something that I didn’t think would happen.” Siwon asks after sipping on his hot coffee, black with a packet of sugar like the CEO he is.

“I don’t really know man, it shouldn’t affect me this much but last night it became overwhelming when Hae told me Sehun’s coming today to sign the papers. I said some things that hurt him and now he’s not talking to me.”

“That’s rough but you know better than to say things you don’t mean when you’re angry, especially when you’re emotional. I know how much his relationship with Sehun was difficult for you but you had no right to vent out on him when he doesn’t even know what you’re feeling.” he’s forever grateful for Siwon being his confidant to all things concerning his best friend. Among all of his friends, Siwon has been the easiest to talk to when it comes to the matters of the heart. 

“I know, I just need more time to prepare myself for when I apologize and he asks why I acted that way. I’ve kept it from him for so long, I didn’t think I’d confess because of  _ this _ .”

“Don’t think too hard on it, just speak from the heart. Who knows, his heart might be saying the same thing.”

“Thanks man but I don’t want to assume, if he felt the same don’t you think he would have said something by then?”

Siwon pauses from biting on his toast to lean over, his arms crossed and resting on the table. His dark and thick eyebrows are furrowed, it has never looked so intimidating until now. “Do you honestly believe that  _ Lee Donghae _ would be the type to confess out front? You’ve been best friends for how long?”

“With how passionate Hae when he has feelings for someone, yes, I do believe that he’d sit me down and tell me he liked me.” 

“...we’re talking about the same Lee Donghae?”

“Just eat your breakfast,  _ Masi. _ ”

  
  
  
  
  
  


“Would you look at who the cat dragged in?” Hyukjae didn’t need to look over at Heechul, he just  _ knows  _ there’s a satisfying smirk on his pretty face right now. 

Donghae went down to the breakfast buffet right when Hyukjae was in the middle of finishing his breakfast. His best friend immediately headed to Leeteuk’s table to ask if it was okay that his ex-boyfriend was coming over to sign the annulment papers. The older was visibly surprised, his eyes quickly meeting Hyukjae’s—to which he responds with a small smile, but nonetheless nods at Donghae’s request. 

His best friend declines Leeteuk’s invitation to join them at their table, saying he had to call Sehun. As soon as Donghae is out of the room, Leeteuk looks over at him again as if he was asking how Hyukjae was doing. He just sends another smile at the older.

By the end of breakfast, everyone knew that Sehun was on his way. 

  
  


“Sorry he made you come over here on short notice.” Leeteuk fuses, the second Sehun stepped in the hotel lobby the older has taken it upon himself to welcome the familiar face. Leeteuk has been fond of Sehun when he was dating Donghae, even though he was rooting for Hyukjae on the sidelines. So as much as the older was pushing for the two oblivious stooges, he couldn’t demerit Sehun’s effort and kindness to Donghae’s friends.

“It’s alright, I didn’t have anything going on plus Donghae told me we were married, and Sundays are a time for family.” this elicits confused and dumbfounded expressions from almost every single person in the room.

“Yeah, okay great, can we just get this over with.” 

“You guys have to sign here and here.” Donghae takes the pen from Shindong and he signs over his printed name. “On Monday we’ll file for an annulment and this  _ marriage  _ will be over. “

“I don’t know if I want to sign it.” Sehun says after five seconds have passed. This makes the two men in front of him look at each other, confusion evident on their faces. There’s also a tinge of irritation on Hyukjae’s face but it goes as quickly as it comes.

“Why won’t you sign it?” Hyukjae asks this without trying to sound irritated, which is starting to get hard simply because he’s been annoyed about his whole ordeal since he’s learned about it.

“I just think splitting up would be rough on the kids.” the room surprisingly gets quieter than it was, believe it or not, the tension between the people involved gets broken when Siwon is no longer able to hold in the giggles he’s been keeping back, followed immediately by Heechul’s explosive cackles, since there was no use in hiding his amusement anymore but was quickly shushed by Leeteuk (who was also fighting a snort and a chuckle but still has the decency to respect the situation).

There is now an exasperated look on Donghae’s face, “We don’t have any kids.” he tries to say in the calmest voice he can muster. Sehun is now starting to test his patience, he’s only one sign away from getting this mess over and done with but today just isn’t his day, he guesses.

“Are you sure? Cause you didn’t know we were married until last night.”

“Okay,  _ c’mon Sehun _ , you know neither of us thought this was real. I mean we were married by an Elvis impersonator!” Donghae’s voice is a pitch or two higher than it originally is, his friends would find it funny since he’s usually calm but it’s now evident on their faces that they’re begging Sehun to just sign the damn paper.

“Of course it was an impersonator, we could never afford a real Elvis.” Donghae’s a second away from ripping all his hair out, "Hey don't look at me, you got yourself into this mess." his best friend has been letting out exasperated sighs when he thinks he’s being subtle and it’s getting on Donghae’s nerves, their temporary cold war automatically put on hold. 

“I know that  _ mom  _ couldn't hurt to help me at least.” Hyukjae is now wide-eyed with the sudden outburst. “I get it, I screwed up big time, I’m  _ so  _ dumb how could I just agree to marry someone willy nilly—we’ve established that. I’ve got all our friends judging me and I know they’re already making up jokes on this for years to come. But can’t you just be my best friend right now and show me a little compassion because this is seriously stressing me out and you exuding your disappointment in me is not helping, at all.” Donghae doesn’t know whether to keep the tears from falling or to try to keep his voice from wavering, but he ends up failing to do both.

Honestly, Hyukjae never meant to make Donghae feel stupid over something like this. He never meant to let his feelings dictate his attitude about something that happened years ago. But he guesses after years and years of harboring romantic feelings towards your best friend could lead to clouding your judgment on things regarding the involved party. Hyukjae himself has no idea why this pains him as much as it does. Well, he kind of does have an idea why, he’s just afraid to admit it to himself. “I’m sorry, about last night and today. That was wrong of me, I should have moved on, put on a level head, and helped you think rationally.”

“This frustrates me as much as you, more than you think even. I seriously thought I could lean on you to be rational and help me put things into perspective but last night your emotions were just as heightened as everyone's. But then you called me stupid and that hurt more than I thought it would.” Hyukjae’s heartaches as more tears spill from Donghae’s eyes, so he lets his body take over and crosses over to his best friend to trap him in his tight embrace. His best friend returns the hug, burying his face into the crook of Hyukjae’s neck.

“I’m sorry for calling you stupid, I’m sorry for leaving you to handle this on your own” Hyukjae says into Donghae’s soft locks, his best friend has calmed down and the tremors have now reduced to intermittent hiccups. “I forgive you, I know that wasn’t the Hyukkie I know that was talking.”

“Aww, you’re making me cry here.” and with this, Sehun has managed to break the sweet bubble Hyukjae and Donghae were temporarily in, complete with tears of joy that he’s now sloppy wiping using his shirt sleeve. “You have my blessing.” Sehun says once he’s done wiping his face, but somehow this chokes him up more and the tears continue to fall.

The faces in the room are a mix of confusion, relief, and a bit of teasing (from Heechul of course), having all of their attention to a momentary display of vulnerability has the main pair blushing, so Hyukjae shoves the pen on Sehun’s chest and says “Just sign the papers.” He just wants this day to finally end.

“You know what they say, happy spouse, happy life.” Sehun signs along the dotted line and he slams the pen down on the table to emphasize that he’s done. Everything that has happened over the course of thirty minutes still has everyone in the room shocked, so when Sehun says  _ let’s eat  _ with such finality and confidence as if he’s invited to the lunch the engaged couple had planned,  __ everyone is shaken out of their stupor and begins to empty the room.

A few seconds later, it’s only Donghae and Hyukjae left in the room. Their eyes find each other' and they break into relieved laughter, this definitely wasn’t how they pictured this day to turn out. 

“Well that was—that was different?”

“I didn’t think it’d be that difficult for him to sign the papers but now that it’s done, I don’t really care how it got to this point. I’m just glad it’s finally over and done with.” Donghae’s body falls lax on the nearest couch, Hyukjae could almost see his best friend’s worries ebbing above and away Donghae’s body.

He takes it upon himself to put away the document in the folder underneath it. “I’m really sorry about earlier, my emotions got the better of me and that shouldn’t have happened. You were right, I shouldn’t have piled on the pressure.”

“It’s okay Hyukkie, I understand what you felt. If you’d have told me you got ‘fake’ married in Vegas with one of your exes I would have reacted the same way you did.”

“Still, you’re my best friend, I have the right, to be honest yes but that doesn’t mean while doing so I’d undermine your feelings.”

“Hey, it’s done and already in the past. What’s important is that we know where we both went wrong and have admitted to it.” Hyukjae smiles at that, visibly more relaxed and relieved that his best friend has forgiven him. “Okay. Want to go eat with the others? All this drama got me hungry.”

“Wait, Hyukkie I need to ask you something.” Donghae stops him from moving away, his hand firm on his thin wrist.

“What is it? Do you have another husband somewhere that we need to track down?”

“No, just, please answer me honestly because this has been in my mind for a while now and if I spend more time thinking over it, I’ll lose my mind.” he allows the other to pull him down to sit with him on the couch.

“What is it?” he asks, but Donghae seems to be hesitating whether he should continue or not, his fingers are playing with the hem of his shirt and his bottom lip in between his teeth. “Why—why has my ‘marriage’ with Sehun affected you this much? That brief time you didn’t speak to me, what was that about?” 

_ Ah, I guess it’s time.  _ Hyukjae gently takes both of Donghae’s hands, holding them dearly in his. He takes a deep breath and meets his best friend’s eyes. “Do you remember that conversation we had when you were helping me pack my stuff for Siwon and Teukie hyung’s wedding?”

“Which one?”

“The one where you asked me if I saw myself marrying anyone“

Donghae reels his head back a little, obviously confused, “What has that got to do with this?“ 

“I’ve always seen myself marrying only one person, every single time I dream about it or it just passes my thoughts, there’s only one person who I’d want to stand at the altar with.“

“It’d be a simple ceremony at an open venue where the natural light makes him glow more than he usually does. There’d be a wide array of flowers of different sizes and colors scattered all over the venue but he’d be the only thing that would leave me in awe because nothing could ever beat his beauty in my eyes.“

“We’d be wearing matching white tuxes, doesn’t matter who’s walking towards who just as long as by the end of the ceremony we’re wearing the rings we’ve picked out for each other and I get to lean in and kiss him in front of everyone. There’d be happy tears in his eyes when we pull away because he’s always been such a crier and then it’ll just make me want to kiss him again because he’s already made me so happy for being in my life, now it’s for as long as we both live.“

“I’m not saying this to pressure you, that’s the last thing I’d want to do to you but I’ve been keeping this for far too long and now I’m just rambling because I’ve finally said it to someone other than Siwon.“

Taking another deep breath in, his vision is getting a little blurry from the tears that are forming. Hyukjae didn’t think he’d get this emotional for confessing but maybe it’s because he’s had feelings for this beautiful man in front of him bottled up for so long that it’s overwhelming him. “Lee Donghae, if by now you don’t already know, I’m madly in love with you. For how long? I don’t want to count because I’ve been aware of it for as long as I’ve known you. I know it’s far from the confession you deserve but I don't think it's necessary to use flowery words when I could speak from the heart.“

“Hyukkie..” Donghae’s voice is coming out watery, his sparkling eyes are blown wide and blinking away the fat tears forming. “You love me?”

Hyukjae can’t help the fond chuckle from escaping his lips, he leans forward to wipe away Donghae’s tears albeit futile as there’s more to replace it. “I do, I’ve loved you for so long.”

“And you just watched me be in a relationship with someone else, why are you so cruel to yourself?”

“You were happy with them Hae, I’m not going to be selfish and keep you from that.”

“But—but had you done that, you would have had me much earlier.” 

“What?”

“I’ve loved you since that time you gave me your jacket when the rain was pouring and we both forgot to bring an umbrella.”

“When we were in our third year of high school?”

“Mhmm”

“We could have been together since then?!”

“You’re kind of oblivious though.”

“You’re one to talk?!”

“Are you two together already? We have a reservation, I don’t know about the other but  _ I’m  _ hella hungry.” they both jump out of their skin, their faces quickly turning red now that they’re made aware of the audience they have. “Well?” Heechul asks, his voice sounding annoyed but his eyes show how relieved he is with everything that has transpired. 

“Kiss each other, you beautiful fools.” Sehun doesn’t need to tell them twice, both already leaning forward and their lips meeting in a sweet kiss.  _ Finally. _

Hyukjae knows it’s not nice to upstage the bride—well in this situation, the groom on their wedding day. It’s a good thing this happened a day before the wedding or else he would never hear the end of it from his Leeteuk hyung.

**Author's Note:**

> This? Is? 15? Pages? Long? With? 6k? Words? o_O


End file.
